i got a crush on you
by monkeylover25
Summary: A romance between Marsha lx Everest and chase x Skye ten chapters for each couple
1. Chapter 1

Alright here it is the story you all been waiting for first I am going to do Marshal x Everest and then I am going to do Chase x Skye I hope you enjoy this and please review I would like to know what you think and I hope this is going to be good and since I didn't say anything about a one shot I am not going to do that otherwise I would put that with this story

Marshal x Everest

falling for snow (that is what this part of the story will be about for ten chapters and then I will tell you guys about the chase and Skye one if I can't make it to ten chapters for this story then I will push it anyway with the story

At Jake's mountain

Everest was thinking of a certain pup who had spots and is really funny

Everest: oh marshal when are you gonna ask me out and I really want to see you right now

Jake: what's wrong Everest

Everest: nothing nothing just thinking about stuff

Jake: does it have to include your crush

Everest blushes: what are you talking about

Jake: calm down and I'm talking about marshal you have been saying his name in your sleep

Everest's cheeks are really red it looks like she is gonna burn up

Jake: you okay

Everest: yeah and how did you know I say his name

Jake: it was loud

Everest: oh sorry

Jake: its okay if they come over you and Marshal should have alone time

Everest: can They come over now

Jake: sure I hope we are not snowed in this time

Everest: me either but I do like to dig in the snow

Jake: I know

So when they got out they were lucky with the snow

Jake then calls Ryder

At the lookout a another pup was thinking of somepup

Marshal: oh Everest I really like you I hope we can see each other again it is really fun hanging out with you and I really want to tell you how I feel but you might not like me back since I'm clumsly

He then heard a call to go to the lookout

Marshal: another day wasted

He then again started daydreaming on his way to the elevator and tripped on some toys

Chase: are you okay

Marshal: yeah let's go up

At the top

Ryder: okay this is not a emergency Jake invited us to come over

Marahal's mind: yes this is not wasted after all and maybe I can tell her how I feel

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that everyone else left

Marshal: huh wait for me pups

At Jake's mountain Zuma took a nap while the rest of the pups but Chase and Everest were playing

Chase: where is he

Everest: I hear a siren

Chase: tell him

Everest blushes: what do you mean

Chase: I know about your crush

Everest: heh

Marshal: sorry I'm

He starts to trip over the snow and ran into Everest making her land on top of him and that made them both blush

Marshal: sorry Everest I I didn't mean too

Everest: its okay Marshal just a little bruise

Marshal: but its more then a bruise (has some tears in his eyes and stomped his paw on the ground) there is more then you think ( now runs off into the woods

Everest: Marshal? ( she held out her good paw trying to reach him) did I do something wrong? (Starts crying a little ) *sniff* I have to s stand and tell Ryder and Jake (she wipes her tears) and find Marshal

Then she starts running until Chase saw her

Chase: hey Everest where are you going in such a hurry

Everest: I am going to Jake and Ryder to tell them that Marshal ran off

Chase: want me to walk with you

Everest: no thanks I'm fine

Chase: will your paw hurt

Everest: its nothing

So she ran and found them at the cabin

Jake: Everest what happened

Everest: Marshal accidently triped over me and we fell and I hurt my paw

Ryder: hmm I see his ambulance but not him where is he

Everest: he ran off and felt bad for hurting me

Jake: well I am going to get you to Katie's to check that paw

Ryder: I will have rocky take you while we find Marshal

Everest: I want to help

Jake: sorry Everest I don't want you to use your paw

He then picks her up

Ryder: hmm Chase can you call the pups over and make sure Zuma wakes up also

Chase: chase is on the case

So he walks over to the other pups

Meanwhile with Marshal

Marshal ran all the way into the woods

Marshal: why did I have to be clumsy in front of my own crush and also why did I hurt her like that she won't like me for what I did to her but I can't stop thinking about her. No one will like clumsly pups like me

Jakes mountain

Chase: All pups Ryder needs us so please go see him here don't go to the lookout

All pups but Zuma okay

Chase then goes to Zuma

Rocky: no way am I letting you use that near him I will wake him up

Chase: I will stay here just in case

So rocky nuges Zuma and whispers in his ear

Zuma: thanks rocky

Rocky: that's how its done

Chase rolls his eyes and the three of them also went to Ryder

Ryder: thanks for coming pups Marshal ran away after he ran into Everest feeling bad about hurting her paw he might be somewhere around this part and While they fell Everest got hurt so I need Rocky you need to get Everest and Jake to Katies so she can check Everest's paw and the rest of you we are going to find marshal

Everest: better hurry a storm and for here a snow storm is coming

Ryder: well let's hurry pups

So they went their seprete ways

As Marshal was walking he began thinking of Everest again of how beutiful she looks and all that stuff his daydreaming stopped when he heard a howl

Marshal: who's there anyone

A pack of three wolves came and once Marshal saw them he began to run and being a fast pup the wolves were not able to catch up to him as he left the woods and tried to head back to Jake's

Marshal: brr its getting cold

He starts to shiver as the snow begins to fall and before he could reach the snow that was on the tree's fell on top of him and when he tried to get out his paws were really sore and he calls for help

End of chapter one next chapter the paw patrol start to look for them but run into trouble before getting him out of the snow will they save him before he starts to freeze find out in the next chapter

Peace monkeylover25


	2. Chapter 2

As the pups were finding marshal rocky Jake and Everest went to Katie's to look at Everest's paw

Rocky: hey Katie can you look at Everest's paw

Katie: sure what happened

Everest: Marshal tripped over me and fell on my paw and then he ran away

Katie: oh well it looks sprained so I am going to wrap it and she has to stay off that paw

Everest: I can't stay off it I have to find Marshal he could freeze out there

Rocky: well your hurt I will drop you and Jake back and then help look for them

Everest: I really want to go with you its dangerous out there

Rocky: I know but you have to rest

Everest looks at Jake

Jake: I'm not letting you go out there with that sprined paw of yours

With Ryder and the other pups

Chase starts to sniff around for Marshal's scent

Chase: he went in the woods

Zuma: you sure chase because I hear someone calling for help

Skye: I'm with Zuma you might be smelling something else chase

Chase: hmm

Just then they hear growling sounds coming from the woods

Rocky: hey pups

Ryder: did you take them home

Rocky: yeah Everest was buggin to come with though

Ryder: well she should know she's hurt

Marshal: help

Rocky: that sounds like Marshal

Chase: the wolves probley took him

Everest: no

Rocky: I told you to stay with Jake

Everest: I'm helping and if they did get him he would be far away but I think he was trying to head back but got covered in snow

Ryder: let's go pups oh Everest get with chase

Everest: okay Ryder

With marshal: brr w w where are you pups h h help

Rocky: hmm rubble can you use your shovel to see if he's right here

Everest: I can help dig

She then jumps off but chase gets her in his net

Everest: please

Chase: you could have another sore paw

Everest doesn't listen she just goes and digs up Marshal and once she did she started crying since he was so cold

Everest: w w we need to get him to K K Katie's now ( She starts to cry again) I I just can't stand seeing him like thi love him so much I don't want to lose him please be okay Marshal please ( she kisses his head and rubs aginsed him)

Ryder: can I get to him Egress

Everest: sorry ( as she walks her paw that she had hurt is worse from her digging in the snow) ow my paw

Chase: I told you that could happen

Everest: I had to do that ( tears go down her cheeks as she continues to cry) he means a lot to me you know

Chase: I can tell

Ryder: okay we are going to Katie's so she can look at Marshal and Everest you have to go back to Jake's before he worries about you

Everest: yes Ryder I understand and can you bring him back when your done

Ryder: yeah don't worry Everest oh do you need help

Everest: no I'm fine

She then runs back to Jake's

At Katie's

Ryder: Katie can you help Marshal

Katie: sure what happened

Ryder: he ran away and fell in the snow and he is really cold

Katie: I will try and warm him up the best I can and then you can take him back to Jake's

Ryder: okay

Just then Marshal starts to wake up

Marshal: R R Ryder where's Everest ( he starts to shiver) I I want her next to me

Ryder: she's at Jake's and don't worry we are going back there just have to warm you up first

Katie: Ryder look at his paw

Ryder does so: what's wrong

Katie: it looks like a frost bite from him digging to much

Ryder: that's not good

Katie: I know right now the best thing to do is put him near a fire place

Ryder: okay so I should take him to Jake's

Katie: yeah he's free to go

Marshal: R R Ryder is what Everest said true

Ryder: what do you mean pup

Marshal: d d did she really mean she loves me

Ryder: yes pup she does

The finally arrive back at Jake's

Ryder: hey Jake how's Everest

Jake: she's up set for not being able to help with Marshal and she also told me what happened I have the fire ready if you want to put him in the cabin

Ryder: okay

As he went inside Everest saw them and ran up once she saw Marshal she had her hat in her mouth

Everest: he can have my hat to help him warm up in the fire

Ryder takes it and puts it on him ( kinda small but was able to fit)

Ryder: thanks Everest

Everest: anything for Marshmello ( she blushed)

Ryder laughs as he puts Marshal down and saw Everest lay down beside him he then walks away

Everest: you okay

Marshal: y y yeah I am and don't worry I love you too

Everest: did you hear me

Marshal: yeah

Everest blushes: your as sweet as a Marshmello Marshal

Marshal blushes: your as pretty as a snowflake Everest

He then leans in and kisses her as she kisses back ( they do that for a while until Chase saw them)

Chase: did you two tell each other how you felt

Marshal: C C Chase when did you get here

Chase: I walked in when you were kissing Everest

Everest blushes: it's okay Marshal

Marshal: Chase can we have alone time please

Chase: I see what's going on

Marshal blushes: its not what you think

Chase: surrre

Everest growls: leave chase

After he heard the growl Chase finally left

Marshal: thanks

Everest: your welcome Marshmello

Marshal: um E Everest

Everest looks at him: yeah

Marshal: will you go out with me

Everest: yes I will Marshal I will

They started to kiss again and make out a little bit and then broke the kiss

Everest snuggles with Marshal: oh you make me the happiest pup ever

Marshal: you do to Everest

They then fall asleep

In the next chapter they both feel better and Marshal takes her out on a date ( not saying where until the next chapter oh and there is a change in chapter one thanks to xRainbowAssassin for helping me with that


	3. Chapter 3

Like Thanks for the idea xrainbowassassin I will use it

So as the morning came marshal and Everest both feel better after a day of rest

Marshal: Everest love wake up

Everest: hmm

Marshal kisses her to wake her up and once she did she kissed him back

Marshal: how would you like to go somewhere with me tonight

Everest: where too Marshal

Marshal: I can't tell you

Everest: all

Marshal: its okay I still love you ( he kisses her and then makes out with her)

Everest: mmm

Marshal releases the kiss: I should head back

Everest: are you going to be okay

Marshal: yeah love don't worry

Everest smiles at him as he leaves

Everest: Marshal my hat

Marshal blushes: sorry (he takes it off and throws it back to her)

Everest picks it up and puts it back on: okay bye

He then leaves again and gets in his fire truck

The lookout

Ryder: sorry we left you there Marshal

Marshal: its cool Everest and i are together now and I want to take her out on a date tonight with candles at a sunset and rubble

Rubble: yeah

Marshal: you play a violin

Rubble: uh okay

Rocky: I have one in my truck

Zuma: is there anything you don't have dude

Rocky: I can store a lot of stuff in my truck (He gets the violin and finds some broken strings) hold on gonna get new strings for it (he goes in it again and finds yarn) this should work like string wait ( he goes and finds a whole bunch on strings in a bag) now I just have to put all of this together just give me a few minutes okay

Marshal: okay also a table

Ryder: so you want it on a hill

Marshal: yeah that will be perfect Skye don't say anything to Everest when you help her get ready at Katie's okay

Skye: okay so what time does she need to get ready

Marshal: I will have her there at 5 and have her ready by 6 because that is when the date is gonna Start

Skye: okay

Marshal: okay can you guys prepare the food like make the dinner

Zuma rocky Chase: sure

Marshal: great have everything ready by 6

Rubble: I am going to practice is there anything you want me to play

Marshal: something romantic

Rubble: okay

Everest pup tags Marshal

Everest: hey I miss you already and what are you planing

Marshal: you will see but can you meet Skye at Katies at 5

Everest: what for

Marshal: you'll see love you snowflake

Everest: love you too marshmello

They then end the call

Marshal: I am gonna get ready

Ryder: okay come on pups

Rocky Chase and Zuma: okay

Ryder: we will meet you at the hill okay

Marshal: okay thanks Ryder

Marshal then checks on Rubble

Marshal: how's it going

Rubble: I'm getting it a little hard with paws though

Marshal: okay

Its now around 5 o'clock

Skye: hey Everest

Everest: hey Skye what's up

Skye: nothing let's go in and have you ready

Everest: Marshal is so sweet for taking me somewhere

Skye: mmhmm

Katie: hey Everest how's your paw

Everest: good doesn't hurt anymore

Katie: that's good what are you here for

Skye: Marshal is taking her somewhere

Katie: okay so she needs to get ready

Skye: yeah

Katie: okay Everest get in the bath okay

Everest: you had one ready

Katie: I have them ready just in case you pups come over

Everest: oh

She then jumps in and Katie starts making her look really nice

10 minutes before 6 everest came out while wearing a light blue dress with a bow where her hat would usually be

Skye: Marshal will love it

Everest blushes: thanks Skye

Skye: meet him on a hill

Everest: okay big view trail

Skye: yeah

Everest then starts walking

Skye: Marshal its big view trail right

Marshal: yeah

Skye: is everything else ready

Marshal: rubble is getting ready for the music and Ryder and The other pups are coming with the food a little before she gets here

Skye: okay I wanted to make sure

Marshal: okay

So Everest finally got there with her snowplow parked it and was really surprised

Everest: is this a date

Marshal kisses her: yes it is

Everest had tears in her eyes: its beutiful

Music then was heard

Everest: is that I violin

Marshal: yeah

Ryder: your dinner is gonna be served is one plate of spegitti okay

Marshal: yes it is

Ryder: pups bring it up

Rocky zuma and Chase do so

Ryder grabs it and opens it to show the spegtti

Ryder: enjoy

Marshal: thanks

Everest: oh this is really nice marshal the setup the music even the dinner smells nice you did a good job

Marshal: thanks and you look really beutiful

Everest blushes: thanks

Marshal: let's eat

So they started eating for a while and when they weren't looking they got the same noodle and kissed

Marshal: you have some sause on you

Everest: where

Marshal comes near her and licks it off causing her to giggle and blush

Everest: are we going to continue eating

Marshal: yeah

So they kept eating until it was gone

Marshal: let me get the sause off you again

Everest: you have some sause too

So they both started licking their mouths until they were clean

Marshal: I love you

Everest: me too

They kissed one more time and stayed like that for a long time

Marshal: do you want to um

Everest: maybe later and do you want to snowboard with me tomorrow just the two of us

Marshal: okay I will come don't worry

Everest: okay I will go then see ya tomorrow

Marshal: bye

Chase: you did awsome

Marshal: thanks first time that I never tripped

Chase: that's good

Ryder: well its getting late let's go home pups

Rubble: rocky can you keep this safe for me

Rocky: sure

Ryder: okay let's go

Skye: um you might have to carry Zuma back

Ryder looks over and see's that Zuma had fallen asleep

Marshal: the sunset was beutiful tonight

So they all went back to the lookout and Marshal had the best dream ever

So that is the end of this chapter on Sunday I will post the next chapter I am gonna try and post everyother day from now on next chapter is when Marshal and Everest go snowboarding


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back so far this is going how I planned witch is good I think this will end up with 10 chapters for this part of the story so they are going snowboarding and marshal is planing on asking her about something that will make Everest really happy

The next morning all the pups were up and were eatting brestfest

Marshal: Ryder can I meet Everest at Jake's and snowboard with her

Ryder: sure if there is a mission come back here just in case I would need you for it

Marshal: okay I will see ya

What Ryder didn't know that marshal had a plastic ring to give to Everest

Everest on the other hand was waiting for Marshal to come over Jake wanted to come with them so they won't get hurt but she wanted alone time with Marshal and was planing to do something with him that she does not want Jake to know about and then Marshal finally came

Marshal: I have something to give you

Everest: shh lets snowboard to a cave and you can give it to me there

Marshal: okay

Everest: I want to do something and ask you something as well with you

Marshal: anything for my snowflake

Everest blushes: come on Jake will think we are just snowboarding lets go

Marshal: okay

So they both went to get their gear and went down the hill since Everest was really good she decides to slow down so that Marshal can keep up with her and once he did she came up to him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush and almost lose his balance and then they finally got there

Marshal: so um Everest even though we just became girlfriend/boyfriend do you want to marry me

Everest: yes I do Marshal do the other's know about this

Marshal: no I want to get married in secret

Everest: I never knew my marshmello was sneaky

Marshal: so what did you want to ask me

Everest: I want to talk about our future

Marshal: okay

Everest: well you know how you asked me if I wanted to do it yesterday did you want to mate with me

Marshal: yea I do

Everest: so I do too do you think that will happen for the future

Marshal: I'm sure it will and we can start now since we are alone

Everest: I would love that very much

Marshal: okay

He starts kissing her

(I'm not comterbal you know saying how it works so I am going to skip that)

One scene later

Everest: that was awsome

Ryder: Marshal Jake wants Everest back home

Marshal: can we hang out longer

Ryder: no he's worried about her where are you I though you said your snowboarding with her

Marshal: I am

Ryder: well bring her home and you have to come back as well

Marshal: okay

Everest: what was that about

Marshal: Jake wants you back

Everest: but I'm having fun with you

Marshal kisses her

Another scene later

Everest: your the best boyfriend I ever had

Marshal blushes

Everest: we should head back

Marshal: okay

So they left the cave and walked back up the hill to the cabin

Jake was standing there with his arms crossed and Ryder was with him

Marshal and Everest gulps

Jake: Everest I said you can snowboard not explore you could of got lost somewhere

Everest: I know them really well Jake

Jake: I know but its dangerous

Everest: Marshal was with me though

Ryder: yes he was and Marshal

Marshal: yeah Ryder

Ryder: the hill is not that big how could you two snowboard for 2 hours

Marshal: I don't know

Ryder: your grounded until further notice you can't see Everest for 2 weeks

Jake: your also grounded Everest no calling marshal on your pup tag

Everest: but Jake

Jake: no buts I don't want you hurt okay everest

Everest: okay Jake I understand

Ryder: Marshal let's go home now

Marshal tries to go to Everest but Ryder grabs him

Everest: Marshal

She tries to run to him but Jake grabs her making her growl

At the lookout

Ryder: tell me what was going on

Marshal: why Ryder

Ryder: I'm your owner and I have to know what you were doing for two hours you would be cold if you were snowboarding for two hours

Marshal: we went in a cave to rest

Ryder: okay and why did you stay in there for a long time instead of going back to Jake's

Marshal: I wanted alone time with her

Ryder: I see well Jake and I can't trust you two by your selves since nither of you told us you were resting in a cave so Chase has to see what you two are up to

Marshal: no please don't do this

Ryder: if you and Everest stay where we can see you then I won't do it but you are still grounded so go into your pup house okay

Marshal: okay

With Jake and Everest

Jake: what Were you doing this whole two hours Everest

Everest: nothing we were just talking

Jake gives her the I don't believe you eyes

Jake: Everest

Everest: we were in a cave and talking okay

Jake: caves can be dangerous Everest

Everest: we stayed near the entrance of the cave

Jake: how about you go rest and I will check on you in a week okay

Everest: okay

A week later Everest had been having cramps and this was the day that Jake was going to talk to her

Everest: what am I going to do

Jake: hey Everest

Everest doesn't look at him

Jake: Everest

Everest: what

Jake: what's going on now

Everest: nothing

She then throws up on the floor

Jake: woah

He then noticed her belly

Jake: hmm now I know why they wanted to be alone

He then calls Ryder

Ryder: hey Jake

Jake: I think I might know the reason why they wanted to be alone

Ryder: why was that

Jake: Everest might be having pups

Marshal over heard this and quietly ran to see her

Ryder: that would explain why they went in the cave

He turns around and found out Marshal was not there

Ryder: Marshal isn't here

Jake: nether is Everest

Ryder: what are we gonna do with thoes two

Jake: I don't know the do look happy together though

Ryder: your right

With Marshal and Everest

Marshal: so Your having pups huh

Everest: yeah I had cramps since this morning tried to hide it and then I threw up

Marshal: well I love you

Marshal: love you two

Just then howls were heard a few distance away from them

Okay this is the next chapter some romance and lots of trouble hoping that they will be okay since it sounds like wolves are coming


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its me monkeylover25 I am thinking of doing a chrismas special on chrismas day (hoping I will have time with that) anyway enjoy this chapter

Marshal and Everest heard the howls and saw wolves approching them

Everest: what are we going to do

Marshal: I would call Ryder but I will get in trouble and you will to

Just then one of them ran up and grabbed Everest

Everest: Marshal help

Marshal: get away from her

He goes right towards the wolves and tries to bite them as they go closer to Everest but as soon as he got the one who had her they started to bite him

Marshal: I I have t to c c call R R Ryder

Everest: go ahead (a wolf bites her) ouch its the b best thing to do

Marshal: okay love

So he calls Ryder

Ryder then anwsers: hello

Marshal: I know your mad at me but we need help (gets bitten by a wolf and he attacks back) E E Everest is h h hurt so am I can you p please c c come help

Ryder: sure Marshal no job is to big no pup is to small

Marshal: t thanks

They all finally came over

Ryder: Chase get them away with your migaphone and trap them I will get them both to Katie's so she can treat them

Chase is on the case

So Ryder left with the two pups and got to Katie's

At Katie's (Chase got them away and came along)

Katie: what happened

Ryder: wolves and I think Everest is pregenet

Katie: well three of them died but she still has three left

Chase: so she did carry 6 pups and now 3

Katie: yeah 2 girls and 1 boy

Jake then came in

Ryder: hey Jake

Jake: how's Everest

Katie: besides losing some pups she has a broken leg and marshal has two broken legs but they are really bad both are sleeping right after they went unconsious and they should stay here tomorrow and I suggest be taken off missions since they are both hurt but Everest's leg should heal faster then Marshal's

Ryder: so I can't have any of them walk

Katie: that's right but Everest should be able to walk in 2 weeks but marshal I'm not sure when he can walk

Ryder: okay see you tomorrow

As they left they both woke up

Everest: ow what happened

Katie: hey Everest you have a broken leg and lost some pups

Everest: so I won't have any

Katie: you only lost three and there are three more in there two girls and one boy

Everest: Marshal I am still having pups

Marshal: mmm my legs hurt

Katie: want me to give you something Marshal like pain relief

Marshal tries to sit up but the pain got to his legs

Marshal: oww

Katie: stay laying down Marshal you should not use them for a while and Everest give your legs two weeks to heal

Everest: okay and can I have a bag I have to throw up

Katie: sure

She gives Everest a bag and Everest throws up right away

Katie: okay I am going to give you two pain reliefs to help the pain and then you both have to go to sleep okay

Everest: okay

So Katie roved them the shot to help the pain and then they both fell asleep

The next Morning

Everest: Katie I have to ( she throws up on the floor over and over again) then pass out

Katie runs over and then stops as she see's the throw up on the floor and goes and cleans it up and after she was done with that she gives Everest a authra sound

Katie: I see why your throwing up a lot they are growing too fast but its too early to happen

A few weeks later Everest was finally back on her paws but still stayed at Katie's since Marshal was still there and she had been throwing up a lot

Marshal: E E Everest

Everest: yeah marshal (she licks his cheek)

Marshal: w w what are we going t to n n name o our p p pups

Everest: um the girls Ember and starlight

Marshal: I think our son should be named flames

Everest kisses his cheek: I love that name

Katie: hey everest how are you

Everest: good feeling cramps but fine

Katie: well you are 1 And a half month pregnet so I can tell

Just then Everest started to feel pain and was breathing heavly

Everest: two weeks can't wait they are coming

Katie: stay calm and lay down and push okay

20 minutes later Everest gave birth to three healthy pups

Katie: they look beutiful

Everest: can you bring Marshal over

Katie: sure

She picks up Marshal who yelps with the pain and puts him next to Everest

Marshal: their beutiful so Ember starlight and flames huh

Everest: yeah

A few weeks later the pups Eyes were starting to open starlight had her moms eyes while Ember and Flames had their dads Eyes Marshal's legs were getting better and helped Everest bring the pups outside in the dark as they look at the stars

Starlight decided to roll on her back and stared at the stars and they were gleaming down at her while Ember and Flames were with their parents

(Forgot to mention starlight and Ember are twins)

Ryder and the pups decided to visit them to see how they are doing

Ryder: hey pups

Marshal: hey Ryder

Ryder: how are you and your pups doing

Everest: good

Ryder picks up starlight and she started to whimper since she was not looking at the stars

Marshal: she really loves stars

Ryder I can tell he sets her down and picks up her twin sister Ember who did tiny barks he sets her down and she crawls up to her dad snuggling up to him

Ryder: what's the boys pups name

Everest: flames

Ryder: okay ( he picks the smallest pup up and tickled his ears)

Jake then comes over

Everest: Jake

Jake: hey Everest are you doing good

Everest: yeah I am

The pups all went to their mom

Everest: looks like their hungry

Marshal: did Ember looks like she was um burning when she was close to me or something

Everest: I didn't notice anything we have to find out when they are older

Marshal: okay

They then fell asleep

Okay thanks for helping me with the names xrainbowassassin and yes I would like your help and what would you mean by Ember burning up from fire can you explain what you mean by that just wondering next update (might be on chrismas Eve and also remember I (might be doing a chrismas special) well see you soon

Peace monkeylover25 out


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and this is when Everest and Marshal takes their pups to the park to play and they decide to relax

Everest: pups we are going to the park

Marshal: lets go guys

Starlight: okay mommy

Ember and flames also came over

Marshal: who wants to go with me and who wants to go with mom

Flames: I will go with you dad

Ember and starlight: we will go with mom

So they got in the vecicals and went to the park

At the park

Everest: okay stay where we can see you okay

Starlight: alright mom

Marshal: they are awsome kids are they

Everest: yeah they are

They kissed until flames came

Flames: dad I smell fire

Marshal: where

Ember: at a building with a bell on top

Marshal and Everest: City hall

All five of them then ran to City hall

Marshal: Everest take the pups to the lookout and get Ryder I will see how much I can stop

Everest: be careful (she kisses his cheek) come on pups

All pups: coming mother

So she ran to the lookout while Marshal used his hose on his fire truck to stop it and was calling for the Mayor

Marshal: mayor goodway are you okay

Mayor goodway: is that (cough) you Marshal

Marshal: yeah let me get you out

Mayor goodway: its dangerous

Marshal: I know just hold on

He gets in city hall and tries to find the mayor

Marshal: say something so I know where you are

Mayor goodway: I'm in the living room

So Marshal runs in the living room but with all the smoke he starts to breath it and tries not to pass out

Marshal: I have to do this

With Everest an her pups

Starlight: mom are you okay

Everest: yeah I'm fine just worried about your dad anyway let's go in

So they all go in and Everest saw Ryder right away

Everest: Ryder

Ryder: hey Everest where's Marshal

Everest: he went to stop a fire at City hall

Ryder: don't worry we will save him no job is to big no pup is to small

He then calls them to the lookout and the pups follow them

Everest: now don't get your hopes up okay

Flames: we can't come

Everest: yeah you can't to dangerous

Ember: but mom Flames can help he will know where the fire is

Everest nuges her daughter: I know hun but I don't want you guys to get hurt

Ember: I understand

Everest: Em I just want you safe okay

The elevator finally goes up Flames had his father's gear on witch Everest was not happy

Everest: why did you grab that

Flames: I want to help

Everest: flames your gonna get hurt your staying here okay get that off

Flames: yes mom

Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir we would of been here sooner if Everest didn't have a talk with her pups

Ryder: its okay Chase but we have to hurry Marshal went to City hall to stop a fire and I think the Mayor is still in there

Everest: can I call to check on him

Ryder: sure:

Everest: Marshal where are you

Marshal: inside trying to get the Mayor out

Flames: dad I'm gonna help you

Everest: no your not

Ryder: hang on Marshal we will get you and Everest we should have one of your pups help

Everest: but

Ryder: its the only way

Everest: okay but I am gonna stay with

Ryder: we will keep an eye on him and we should get going so Flames you can wear your dads pup pack and chase can take you in his police crusier the rest of you stay here oh flames use the hose okay

Everest: Marshal probly left his firetruck's hose on and I trust you be careful flames

Flames: I will

They went down and then to city hall

Flames: hose out and on

The hose comes out and then turns on

Chase: your good

Flames: thanks once I clear this you guys get them out okay

Ryder: witch one of you would be good with medical stuff

Flames: I would say starlight

Ryder: okay she can check for brush burns

Flames: okay just a few more sprays and it should be out

After he does that the fire is finally out

Ryder: can you switch the fire truck to the ambulance

Flames: sure

He does just that and got a little wet

Flames sniffs: its clear to go in I don't smell any smoke anymore

Ryder: okay thanks

They go in and see's Marshal unconsious

Mayor goodway: thanks Ryder

Ryder: no problem

Chickla then appears

Mayor goodway: its a good thing your not hurt but we need Marshal checked

Ryder: his son is waiting for him outside so we can put him in there and see if starlight can do something

Flames: is dad okay

Chase: he passed out from all the smoke

Flames: mom is not gonna be happy

So they all head back to the lookout flames had some trouble being the smallest but was able to control the vecical

Everest: Flames are you okay

Chase: he did great Everest got all of it out and then told us to get him he is not doing great though

Everest: where is he

Ryder brings Marshal in

Starlight: that's not good put him down here and I might be able to help

Ryder: okay

A few hours she was done

Starlight: sorry it took so long he had a couple of burns from the smoke and um since he didn't wake up I think he's in a coma

Ryder: let me have Katie check on him

Starlight: okay I am gonna look for stars

Katie then comes over: yeah she's right he is in a coma

Everest: what no no no

She starts to cry

Ember: mom its okay

Flames: he's gonna be fine mom I know he will

Everest: he keeps getting hurt first a frost bite then wolves and now a coma he is not having a good year

Poor Marshal no doing so great next two chapter's he will wake up and Everest does not leave his sight not even when her pups wants to play with her I hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Everest was staying with Marshal with a worry on her face thinking he will never get out of the coma

Everest: marshal please be okay I still love you and I miss you so do our pups please wake up ( she starts crying) W we need to give o our p pups Christmas presents please ( she cries some more and sniffs)

Ryder: he will be fine how about you hang with your pups till he wakes up okay

Everest: but he will never wake up I can't leave him please be okay I need you

Katie: he will wake up don't worry and what are you gonna get them anyway

Everest: I I don't know (she starts crying and then starts bawling)

Ryder: Everest I will get them presents and Flames proved to be responsible so he is gonna be part of the paw patrol by having his own pup pack and Starlight is gonna get a telecope to make it easier for her to look at the stars also gonna be part of paw patrol as our um outer space pup ( if you can think of something better pm me or comment of what she should be something that is space related) and Ember can have ambulance training

Everest: you sure their ready

Ryder: I'm sure don't worry

Flames: I just got done putting out another fire at Mr. Porters no one was in the building all of them were safe and sound

Ember: I stayed by just in case

Everest: I thought starlight wanted to do something with medical

Ember: she did then she Changed her mind after looking at a telecope at a store

Starlight: yeah can I have it please

Ryder: we'll see

Starlight: alright

Ember: come on let's play mom

Everest: I don't want to

Flames: mom please

Everest: I just want to be with your dad until he wakes up

Ember: don't worry mom I trust Katie she will do what she can right

Katie: right so relax okay Everest

Everest had tears in her eyes: I'm going back to Jake's (she then runs off

Ember: mom

Flame's I feel like it's my fault

Ember: why's that

Flames: cause of the fire

Starlight: don't blame your self you didn't cause the fire and dad wanted to stop it sure we never expected him to go in there but if you didn't tell them about the fire the whole place would burn down unless she would call Ryder right

Ryder: your right Starlight

Ember: mom must have a broken heart I don't mean that it's actully broken just really upset seeing that Ryder can you take us to see her

Ryder: sure Katie let me know when he wakes up okay

Katie: sure thing

So he then left with the three pups with him and went to Jake's

At Jake's

Jake: your pups are probably worried about you Everest

Everest: I know but

Jake: you want Marshal I know well you need to stop worrying him would he want you to be worried about him

Everest: no he wants me to be happy

They then heard Ryder

Starlight Ember and Flames: mom

They ran over and tackled her to the ground and lick her and that made her laugh

Jake: this is the first time seeing your pups Everest

Everest: they are Hyper right now

Flames: mom I'm cold ( he starts to shiver a lot

Ember: I'm fine

Starlight: me too

Flame's you two have thick fur (he then starts to snezze) achoo

Everest: you need to go inside let's go

She picks him up and motions Ryder and Jake to do the same with Starlight and Ember

Jake: she seems to have her mind off of you know

Ryder: that's good then

Once they got in the cabin she sets him down where the fireplace is and turns it on Witch Jake does not like

Jake: one day you are gonna burn yourself doing that I am doing that for now on

Ember: you okay mom

Everest: I'm fine don't worry go lay by the fire

Ember: I'm not cold though

Everest: you and your sister lay by the fire NOW please

Ember and Starlight yes mom

Jake: don't take your anger on them Everest

Everest: sorry I'm thinking of someone again (tears get in her eyes and she starts Crying) I Just want him out of the coma

Jake picks her up and strokes her fur witch calms her down

Everest: keep going Jake that feels nice

Jake: are you in heat

Everest: no why would you think that

Jake: well you never ask me to stroke you before and I never seen you streesed

Everest: well I can't be cause I just had pups a month ago

Jake: right

At Katie's Marshal starts to wake up but feels a ton of pain

Katie: your up Marshal

Marshal: I feel pain and I want Everest with me where is she

Katie: at Jake's and you need to get rest Marshal your not well enough to have visitors yet

Marshal: can Everest and our pups come please

Katie: okay Just don't stand okay

Marshal: okay I won't

So Katie calls Ryder so he can hear the news

Ryder: hey Katie how is he

Katie: he woke up from his coma and wants Everest and her pups to come

Ryder: okay I will tell her she will be so happy I see her snowplow so she can take them there on her own

Katie: okay well see ya

Ryder: Everest I have good news

Everest: is he awake now

Ryder: yup he wants you and your pups to see him

Everest: woo hoo come on pups let's go see your dad

The three pups were exicted and ran with Everest to her snowplow and she drove as fast as she could to Katie's

Everest: I'm so happy that he's okay

They finally get there and they all ran in the shop

Katie: calm down okay he is hurt so be careful okay

Everest was annoyed with what she said and ran to the room witch caused the three pups to roll their eyes and slowly followed her

When they got in there they saw their mom kissing Marshal showing how much she missed him

All pups: eww mom

Everest: heh sorry you had to see that

Ember: Katie told you to be careful mom

Katie: that's right Everest wait to do that when he feels better okay witch will be tomorrow

Everest: sorry Katie and Marshal

Marshal: it's okay and Everest you smell diffrent

Katie: come here Everest I want to see what's going on

Everest: okay

So Katie checks her over

Katie: nothings wrong good thing is that your not having anymore pups

Everest: oh okay ( she then throws up)

Katie: why did you throw up though

Everest: I'm not sure

Katie: I hope your not sick cause that is not good

She then throws up even more

Ember: mom are you okay

Everest: i don't know

Ember sniffs at it and smells blood

Ember: Katie I smelled blood

Katie: I am going to exam you okay Everest

Glad that Marshal woke up but now Everest somehow got sick by throwing up really bad with blood can you guys what do you think she has that made her sick and why if you can help me with that then I hope you enjoy and wait for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Gonna upload another chapter today and thanks MarshalB for the idea I am gonna use Severe acid and reflex since she is really stressed about Marshal and yes I would like you to pm me xRainbowassissin with the puptags oh and Ember is gonna be the medical pup now just to let you know since starlight changed her mind but will still have the training so she can help her twin and Katie.

Katie: girls can I have help keeping your mom calm

Ember and Starlight: sure

They ran in and made sure their mom stopped being stressed

Katie: okay good news is that she does not have stomic cancer but she does have severe acid and reflex due to stress about worring about your dad

Ember: that's not good what can we do to help

Katie: I am going to give her a shot to stop the stress can you keep her still while I do that

Ember and starlight: sure

Katie: your the best

Ember: mom its gonna be okay

Everest throws up

Starlight: she's still throwing up

Katie: I am gonna give her medicine before the shot if I have the right kind for it

Everest runs out the room and went to see Marshal again

Ember: I will be right back

Katie: okay and I can't seem to find what I want to look for

Starlight: what do you need

Katie: um I'm not sure and what is taking her so long

Starlight: be right back

She runs to where her sister went and saw what was going on

Ember: shh she's sleeping with dad and flames

Starlight: found her

Kate ran to the room and was really surprised

Katie: that's really cute I am gonna give her a small shot for the stress and hopfully that will help till tomorrow

Ember: okay (yawns)

Katie: sounds like your tired

Ember: no why would you (yawn) think that

Katie: your yawning a lot pup

Before Katie could pick her up she fell over on the floorand went to sleep

Katie goes and picks her up and examed her head to make sure nothing was wrong

Starlight: can I sleep outside tonight

Katie: sure and don't worry Ember's fine

Starlight: thanks

So she goes outside and fell asleep

What Katie didn't know was that Everest was still throwing up until she came in the room and had to wake all of them up

Katie: guys wake up

Marshal: what

Everest: what's (throws up) wrong

Marshal saw this: are you okay

Everest: yeah I'm fine where's starlight

Katie: outside

She then came in

Starlight: morning and what happened

Katie: she threw up probably all night are you still stressed

Everest shooks her head yes and continues to throw up

Katie: I better tell Jake what's wrong

At Jake's

Jake: hey Katie Everest never came back or her pups is there something wrong

Katie: yeah there is Everest has Severe acid and reflex for all the worrying with Marshal

Jake: try stroking her head to see if that will calm her down she really likes that

Katie: okay thanks for the idea bye

So she goes to Everest and starts stroking her softly

All of Everest's stress is starting to dissapear she only threw up one time when Katie was doing this

Katie: okay now you four need a bath to get rid of the throw up

Flames: mom

Everest: sorry I couldn't help it

Flames: its okay

So all four of them got a bath

Marshal: I feel fine can I hang with my family now

Ryder then calls

Katie: hey Ryder

Ryder: can you send Everest and them to the lookout I have something for the pups

Katie: sure

She then hangs up

Katie: okay pups Ryder wants all five of you back at the lookout okay

Marshal: okay

So they all went in the snowplow and went to the lookout

Ryder: okay the three of you are doing really well helping others so you three are going to be part of us but in training starlight for now you and Ember are going to be medical pups have the same stuff as your dad does also starlight you have a telecope since you love to look at the stars and Flames for being so brave with fire you are going to be a trained fire pup and it looks like you are going to learn fast

All pups: thank you Ryder

Ryder: Everest and Marshal you two found a Christmas gift for each other look up

Once they both looked up they relized they were under a misotoe and Kissed

While the big pups were enjoying it the small ones were discusted by it

Once Everest and Marshal were alone

Marshal: what happened last night

Everest: oh um I had um severe acid and reflex cause of the stress when were in that coma

Marshal: but I was out of it when you came

Everest: I guess I was stressed cause I didn't like seeing you like that I still feel it but I'm fine Katie gave me a stroke to calm to see if that will calm me down and that worked Jake probably told her to do that

She was about to throw up but swalled it down making her choke

Marshal: are you okay

Everest: I I was trying to get rid of it but I didn't work swalling it

She then threw up with a lot of blood as well causing her to almost pass out so he called Katie and she came running out as fast as she can along with Ryder

Katie: what happened

Marshal: we were talking and she was telling me what she had and how she was stressed in stuff and then first she tried swalling it and then she threw up along with some blood

Katie: maybe she has the other thing now cause she shouldn't be stressed

Marshal kisses her head: I hope she is gonna be okay

Katie: me to she might have Ucler now better then cancer

Marshal: right

Katie: thanks for getting me I am gonna need to wipe her mouth can you hand me a wash cloth

Marshal: sure

He runs in the lookout grabs what was needed and headed out to Katie

Katie: thanks Marshal

She wipes Everest's mouth and starts stroking her just in case it was stress

Witch she was luck about that since she woke up

Katie: at least you don't have Ucler or cancer

Everest: yeah thanks for taking care of me Katie

Katie: no problem are you two taking your pups somewhere

Marshal: yeah to the beach this time

Everest: yup oh and flames would have to stay with you because he can't stand the cold and I don't want him to gwt sick if he is at my home

Marshal: okay

Everest then runs over to him and kisses him and then they went to the beach

They are not gonna have a lot of alone Zuma is gonna be there and teach all of them how to surf he even hopes that it's done right see ya wensday


	9. Chapter 9

The five of them finally reached the beach

Everest: woo it is hot

Marshal: take your hat off

Everest: um no I'm good

Marshal: don't complain then sweaty

Everest: let's just have fun with our pups

Marshal: not as much as I am going to have with you

He pushes her down and kissed her causing her to giggle

Everest: oh Marshal

Just then they heard a splash in the waves

Marshal: did Zuma come here

Everest: o my gosh

Zuma then walks over: what I am just enjoying the waves

Marshal: Everest and I want to spend time here with our pups alone

Everest: yeah and when were you here any way

Zuma: I'm not sure and I can teach you all to surf

Everest: I'll pass I'm more of a snow pup

Marshal: no thanks Zuma

Zuma: come on it will be fun what about your pups

Everest: I rather not have them surf besides are girls not allowed to surf

Zuma: depends I know foggy bottom does not allow it

Marshal: Ember starlight and flames come here please

All pups: yes dad

Everest: do any of you want to surf

The only one who volontered was Flames

Flames: I will

Zuma: that's cool dude

Flames was comfused: its flames

Zuma: I know

Marshal: he calls a lot of people that sometimes

Flames: oh makes sence

Zuma: you ready

Flames: where are the surf boards

Zuma: I am going to help you first before you go on your own other wise they will hurt me if you drowned

Everest: you got that right

Zuma looks at her nervously and backs away: heh heh let's go shal we

Marshal: ZUMA HE NEEDS A LIFE JACKET

Zuma: heh right

He goes and grabs one and when he went back Everest was giving him a look

Zuma: uh what's wrong

Everest: YOU WERE ABOUT TO PUT HIM IN THE WATER WITH OUT A LIFE JACKET

Zuma was so scared he didn't relize he wet himself

Flames: can we go not

Zuma: s s sure come on before she scares me even more

Flames: my mom made you wet yourself huh

Zuma: you saw that

Flames: I think all of us saw that get washed up before we start cause I don't think my mom would like if I smelled grose

Zuma: right

So after zuma got washed off he got his surf bored and told flames to go on with him

Zuma: okay the Basic's

Flames: what level are you

Zuma: perficiant

Flames: I though yo were higher then that

Zuma: my mom is the highest lever surfer

Flames: she's not from foggy bottom right

Zuma: nope she's safe and allowed to surf let's go back so far the basics you have to learn how to stand on the surf board and make sure your not on any big waves just small one's okay

Flames: got it

So he stands on the surf board with all four paws when he saw Zuma with only two paws

Flames: why are you on two paws

Zuma: oh forgot that is if you want to try it you don't have to though

Flames: I don't want to

Zuma: okay are you steady

Flames: not really

Zuma: so once you get yourself steady I am going to move this forward but in order to do that you have to lay on your belly to paddle but I am not going to do that if you want to try that then go ahead

Flames: no thanks

With Marshal and Everest

Marshal: look at him having fun

Everest: Zuma better be careful or I am gonna tear him apart

Marshal licks her and that calmed her down and then he

One scene later

Everest: Marshal was that for fun

Marshal: yeah I don't want you too worked up you already made him wet himself

Everest: oh so he is probably scared of me now

Marshal: yup

Not gonna explain more about the surfing so one hour later

Flames and Zuma came back and Zuma had a scared look cause of flames almost drowning and then hurting him self on a rock

Everest: WHAT HAPPENED

Zuma didn't anwser all he did was run away back at the lookout wetting him self again

Marshal: Flames what happened

Flames: I fell off first Zuma didn't know and then he heard me saying ow when I hit a rock and then he saved me and then took me here

Everest: he should of noticed right away

Marshal: I agree with your mom

Everest: we should let Ryder know and he is not allowed near our kids again

Marshal: come on guys lets go

So they all ran back to the Lookout once they got there they saw Zuma hiding in his pup house Shaking with fear

Ryder: hey pups do you know what's wrong with Zuma

Everest: he wasn't watching my son when he was teaching him to surf and he hurt his head

Ryder: well you took it pretty hard on him Everest I know he wasn't watching when he wasn't supposed to but it happens

Everest: I don't want him near our pups

Ryder: Everest let me talk to him he ran here scared and is wetting himself

Everest: okay can we go back to the beach

Ryder: no

Everest: why not

Ryder: I want you to appolige to him and I will tell him to say it to you to and what did you say to him that made him scared of you

Everest: I told him I will hurt him and tear him apart

Marshal: he did almost get him in there with no life jacket

Ryder: that's why he's scared of you and didn't anwser you cause he knew you were going to do that I am going to talk to him and then call you two over okay along with your pups

Everest: okay

Marshal: chill sweaty (he licks her cheek and then goes for her lips and kisses her there as well and she kisses back as she slowly gets calm and lets him make out with him for fun)

Everest: I'm glad I became your mate Marshal

Ryder: Everest Marshal you and your pups can say sorry to Zuma now

Everest: okay

So what do you think (besides the drama) I hope you enjoy it as the next chapter is the last Marshal x Everest chapter so peace out

Monkeylover25


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is the final part of Marshal and Everest when they say sorry to Zuma when they yelled at him and such so I really hope you will enjoy and remember my new one big mistakes witch I will be working on every other day as well until this story is completely done oh and for some reasons the comments are not showing up from last chapter its really weird I know I have more comments they just won't show up I don't have anyone blocked or anything I hope they will show up then cause I don't know what to do Anyway done telling you my problem and now you can enjoy the story while yo can

So after Ryder told Everest and Marshal to see Zuma that is what they did and they brought their pups with them as well they then reach his pup house witch was closed And then marshal knocked

Zuma: who's (yawns) there

Everest: let's go a diffrent time

Marshal: we were told to come to him now

Everest: well he's sleeping

Marshal: Zuma can Everest and I talk to you

Zuma: sure but make it quick cause I'm tired

Everest: it will be promise just want to say sorry for scaring you like that and making you wet your self

Marshal: would you like to teach him again sometime

Zuma: only if you guys are with him

Marshal: we are not much for surfing like you are

Flames: I would like for you to teach me again dude thanks for saving me

Zuma: how's your (yawn's) head

Flames: good doesn't hurt like I though it would

Zuma: where sisters

Flames: starlight is using her telecope and I don't know what Ember is doing

Ember: nothing and how are you Zuma

Zuma: good just tired long day

Everest: well we still want to talk to you so don't go to sleep

Zuma: what else is there to talk about ( he starts to get really sleppy and could barley keep his eyes opened) can I just go to sleep now I can barley keep them open

Marshal: so are you gonna teach him again

Zuma: yeah and don't worry I will watch over him and put a life jacket on him

Everest: thanks Zuma oh and you might want to take a bath no offence

Zuma: none taken

Everest: oh and I'm sorry for saying I will rip you apart

Zuma: its fine and can I sleep now

Marshal: sure buddy you had a long day

Everest: Zuma when you wake up from your nap can you keep an eye on our pups while we go out

Zuma: sure

And then he went to sleep

Everest: take them to Katie's so you can take a bath okay

Zuma nods his head in respond and that made her smile

Everest: so pups what do you want to do while he's sleeping

Starlight hang with our parents of course

Marshal: Everest is it okay if Zuma teaches them pup pup boggie

Everest: of course tell him that when he wakes up okay

Marshal: okay

Just then a call came from Ryder telling them to go to The lookout and that made Zuma grone and he walks to the lookout half asleep

Rocky: Zuma wake up

Doesn't work

Marshal: flames spray him when we are at the top okay

Flames: okay

Once they got to the top flames sprayed Zuma with his hose witch worked but Zuma was not happy

Zuma: Ryder

Ryder: flames don't wake Zuma up I will take care of that

Rocky: I tried and it didn't work

Ryder: I mean Rocky and I will take care of it

Flames: sorry sir dad wanted me to do it

Ryder turns to Marshal with his arms crossed: Zuma may like getting wet but not like that Marshal he didn't get enough sleep last night and was not happy so I let him go to the beach so he can cool off

Everest: he must of fell asleep on the surf board

Ryder: he probably did and when he's tired he gets scared I was surprised he came home early and was expecting him to sleep there where its quiet

Marshal: sorry Zuma

Zuma just gave them a tired stare and fell down and went to sleep again

Ryder: seems like I will need another pup instead of Zuma since he is sleeping oh and we have to help captain turbot he was under water with his diving bell and found treasure rubble I'm gonna need you to drive Zuma's hovercraft so we can lift the treasure up to the surface so we can 's inside the rest of you 1 don't bother Zuma and two stand by I might need you and Marshal and Everest don't go anywhere you two are to keep an eye on Zuma

Marshal: But I want to take her out tonight

Ryder: no because since you two were mean to Zuma by waking him up you are not allowed to go anywhere for a while oh and Everest Jake wants you to come back home so are done with the mission you go home okay don't argue about it understand

Everest: yes Ryder I understand

Everest looks at Marshal showing her sneaky look of staying at the lookout

Everest whispers: meet me in the cave at Jake's mountain at midnight

Marshal whispers: okay love (they then kissed)

Chase: really you two

Ryder: okay Rubble and I are gonna go see you later pups

Chase: I will keep an Eye on the love birds and rocky can you take Zuma back to his pup house I was surprised that he didn't yell at him for sleeping even when he was needed for the mission and I hope rubble knows what's he's doing cause Zuma didn't know what to do with his

Rocky picks Zuma up: well Ryder didn't teach him probably because he just needed to get Rubble out

Chase: I guess

Rocky: well I'm gonna take him to his pup house have fun keeping an eye on thoes two

Chase: okay see ya and I'll try

Marshal: chase can Everest and I go somewhere

Chase: you heard what Ryder said your not allowed to leave until Ryder comes back and you won't have time for the date because Everest has to leave

The mission

So Ryder and Rubble went where the treasure was and they used the rescue arm to get it up to the surface

Rubble: I can't wait to see what's inside

Captain: probably treasure and it should be put into a museum to be safe

Ryder great idea

The lookout marshal and Everest were board

Marshal: please can we go

Ryder finally came chase your still up here

Chase: I wanted to make sure they don't excape sir

Ryder: thanks and Everest its time for you to go

Everest: okay Ryder

So she went home by her Self since she wanted alone time later when midnight was coming

Everest: hey jake

Jake: hey Everest I heard you werent very nice to Zuma

Everest: Marshal and I were stuck at the lookout and we were gonna go on our date

Jake: well you two had a punishment now go to bed I am gonna lock the doors I don't trust you in your pup house tonight

Everest: so much for that idea

Marshal was also locked in the lookout and was also upset

Okay so that ends this part some more drama went on in stuff and I can't wait to start the Chase x Skye one so see you two days from now (for this story)

Monkeylover25 out


	11. Chapter 11

This is actually gonna be five chapters cause I don't think I will be able to make it to ten but if I have more idea's then I will add it.

Okay so the last time it was Marshal and Everest that were in love and this time its Chase and Skye the story will be called a flight of love.

The pups were playing at the pup park playing with the Frisbee with Ryder and there were two pups that have feelings for each other trying to catch it at the same time and they were chase and Skye. They both don't know but they both have a crush on each other Chase however is scared to tell Skye how he feels about her.

"Oh Skye I really want to let you know how I feel about you and I really hope that you feel the same way about me you mean everything to me and I will hurt anything that tries to grab you including a eagle that is how much I care for you and I really want you to return the feelings" Chase says as he is day dreaming The Frisbee breaks his thoughts and he shakes his head . "You okay chase" Skye asks. "Uh y yeah of course and um I have something to tell you when we get back to The lookout okay Skye" chase said. "Okay chase so I will meet you in front of your pup house right" Skye asks as she smiles at him making him blush. "Uh yeah that's perfect" Chase said. "Great well let's keep playing Mr. Day dreamer" Skye said as she licks his cheek then she walks away blushing as chase does the same thing.

"Alright pups a few more minutes and then we are gonna go back to the lookout to eat dinner then watch a movie and after that we are gonna go to bed" Ryder said. all can't we stay longer then a few minutes please Ryder rocky said "sorry rocky but tomorrow we are gonna be busy first go to Katie's and then stop at Carlos to say hello to his new pup he has" Ryder said "also I have a new movie that you guys will like its apalio the movie" Ryder then added. "really Ryder that's awesome I cant wait to see it tonight" Rubble said "me too Rubble how about you chase" Marshal asks. Chase however did not hear him he was too busy watching Skye with Zuma and rocky "uh Chase hello are you there" Marshal asks waving his paw in front of him. "huh what was that Marshal" Chase asks shaking his head " I asked you if your excited to watch appilo the super pup movie Marshal and also do you have a crush on Skye" Marshal said "oh well uh heh yeah I do and that's cool" Chase said trying to hide his blushing. "okay pups lets go back to the lookout" Ryder said

at the lookout

as Ryder was making dinner Chase decided it was time to talk to Skye but before he did that he asked Marshal how he should do it since they are best friends. "hey Marshal can we talk I need to tell you something" chase said "sure anything for you chase you are my best friend after all" marshal said "well I need advice on asking Skye out to be my girlfriend" Chase said "good idea buddy and trust me I know she will feel the same way" Marshal said "so how should I do it" Chase asked " oh right well since we are busy tonight with the movie how about you ask her to look at the sunset tomorrow" marshal said "okay thank you Marshal your the best" chase said and ran to get Skye

with Skye

Skye and Zuma were playing pup pup boggie and were head to head in the final battle of the dance off. "I gotcha this time Zuma" Skye says as she goes really fast with her paw. "I know your trying to impress chase by beating me Skye cause I know you like him" Zuma said Skye blushes and that had made her lose the game with Zuma winning. "your so gonna get it Zuma for making me lose like that" Skye said in a anger tone. "oh so you don't want me to spill your crush to anyone" Zuma said "stop it Zuma" Skye said blushing harder before Zuma was able to say anything else he was dragged by Rocky away from her. "h hey Skye were you really trying to impress me" Chase asked Skye turns around and blushed "y yeah I was and the reason was because I" she got interrupted by Ryder "pups dinner" Ryder said "sorry chase I will tell you later" Skye said as she was headed to her dinner

so that was the first part written of Skye and Chase i'll keep ya posted on the next chapter I might make them short but I don't know

peace

monkeylover25


	12. Chapter 12

so this is the next chapter for the chase and Skye part again it might be short and this is when they say it as well or so we hope they say it to each other. so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

so after the pups went to eat dinner they went to their pup houses to get ready to watch the movie and Ryder is allowing the pups to sleep in the lookout tonight. and after they got what they needed they went into the lookout and waited for Ryder so that he can put Apollo on. during the movie chase and Skye were whispering to each other. "so Skye what did you want to say before we were eating" Chase asked quietly. "oh uh it was nothing Chase just nothing" Skye answered quietly. " you sure it was nothing Skye cause I kept seeing you blushing every time you look at Chase" Zuma said. " lets not get in their bunissiness Zuma okay I'm pretty sure they would want to talk about this alone" Rocky said. "all I'm just joking around with her rocky" Zuma said. "well I can tell that Skye does not find it funny Zuma" chase said. "thanks Chase and yeah Zuma can you stop with that its really annoying in stuff" Skye said. "guys can you keep it down I want to watch the movie" rubble said shushing them. "sorry Rubble" chase said.

a hour after the movie was over the pups went on their beds and went to sleep. Chase and Skye were sleeping close together almost cuddling with each other. the next morning then came and once those two woke up they were blushing like crazy. "hey lets move before Zuma wakes up and embarrass us even more" Skye said stretching her legs. "right great idea Skye" chase said as he also stretched his legs. " so chase I don't see Zuma around so um can I ask you something" Skye asked. "sure you can Skye don't be afraid to ask me anything okay cause I'm here for you as well as the other pups" Chase said. "okay thanks chase and this is what I wanted to tell you yesterday just to let you know and that is meaning that I have a huge crush on you like the love kind I really love you chase and I want you to be my boyfriend and uh maybe my uh Mate later in the relationship if you accept it" Skye said. chase was touched and before he was able to say anything back to show his feelings towards her she kisses him on the lips and he kisses back. they stay like that for a while and then they pulled apart.

" wow well I love you too Skye and I accept to be your boyfriend and mate later on" chase said. as they were about to Kiss again Zuma came in and awed both of them with rocky close behind trying to get him away from them. " sorry guys you can continue your love fest once I get Zuma back outside I don't want him to embarrass you two more" rocky said grabbing Zuma by the ear and that caused Zuma pain. "ow rocky I will leave okay there is no reason to be pulling on my ear like that" Zuma said " okay then go right now Zuma before I think of doing it again" rocky said. with that they both then left the couple alone. "finally and where were we Skye" Chase said in a tone that made Skye blush. " I believe you were about to kiss me" Skye said. " oh right well here I go" chase said as he kisses her this lasted longer then their first one and what they didn't know was that Ryder was behind them. " eh em what do we have here" Ryder asks scaring the two love pups. " oh hey Ryder sir heh sorry you had to see that" chase said as he looked embarrassed and felt better when Skye nuzzled him. " its okay chase just don't kiss to long okay it could end up as something else" Ryder said then he walked outside to see the other pups. " well three out of all of them know now chase what are we gonna do now" Skye said. " were you planning on keeping this a secret love" Chase asked "yeah I was cause of Zuma" Skye said "oh I see what you mean cause of what he does with you" chase asks. "yup that is exactly why chase" Skye said as she kissed his cheek.

it was now lunch time and all the pups went with Ryder to get food from Mr. Porter. "hey pups how are you" Alex asks. " were good Alex thanks for asking" Marshal said as he trips and knocks Chase over and then chase landed on Skye and by accident kissed. then they pulled apart. " uh chase I think they all might know now" Skye said looking down. 'yeah I think so too Skye" Chase said " uh Ryder can you bring our food back to the lookout we are gonna go back there in stuff" Skye said "okay Skye you and chase have a safe trip home okay" Ryder said as he looks at the sky seeing a eagle looking for a prey. " wait Skye why are we going home" chase asks. " because chase I don't want to be judged by them okay" Skye said

as both Skye and Chase were walking back to the lookout Chase saw a eagle getting ready to charge at Skye and before he could warn her the eagle just grabbed her right away. " Chase help please" Skye said as she was really scared. " okay Skye I will get Ryder and the others okay just try and stay calm" chase said " okay I will try love you chase" Skye said " love you too Skye babe" chase said as he ran back to Mr. Porters

okay that was actually long might be at 1000 words or something like that that is my goal to try and have it be close to 1000 words in stuff. so look for the next chapter on Tuesday.

monkeylover25 peace out


	13. Chapter 13

fro the last chapter Chase and Skye are finally dating and were not able to keep it a secret from the others. then went to Mr. porters to grab something to eat when they got knocked over and accidently kissed in front of everyone. much to their emmbarisment they decided to go back to the lookout but on the way there a eagle grabbed Skye.

as Chase watched the eagle fly away with his girlfriend he decided to run back to the restraunt to tell Ryder and the others. "Ryder the eagle took Skye when we were walking back to the lookout we have to hurry and save her" Chase said "don't worry chase no job is too big no pup is too small we will get Skye back and we are gonna need the air patroller for this mission" Ryder said as he calls Robo dog so that he can get the air patroller and then called the pups to go to the air patroller so that he can tell them the mission there.

"okay pups Chase told me that when he and Skye were walking back home they saw a eagle and that Eagle took Skye we need to hurry to save her before something bad is gonna happen" Ryder said " we really have to hurry I don't want anyone to fool around when we get to her that means you Zuma" Chase said as he glares at him. I wont even be needed for this mission so I'm not gonna slow you down anyway" Zuma said "actually Zuma we need all paws on deck for this so your gonna have to help" Ryder said "What is for him to help Ryder" Chase said "He's gonna help you get Skye by getting rid of the eagle" Ryder said " really Ryder I have to get rid of it" Zuma wined " that is what I was talking about Zuma don't get away with it" Chase growled "okay okay I will help Lets dive in" Zuma said in a nervous tone.

so the pups went over to where they knew the eagle would be on top of some rocks and Chase and Zuma got right to work and went to Skye to save her "hey Skye Zuma is gonna get the eagle away from you so that I can get you out and into the air patroller" Chase said "Zuma's helping he's gonna get hurt Chase what is Ryder thinking" Skye said. "don't worry Skye I will be fine I'm just going to fly around and get her away from her nest so that chase can get to you" Zuma said as he goes close to the eagle. a few minutes and eh finally got the eagle's attention and flew off and since the eagle was fast Zuma was struggling to get away. "okay don't worry Skye I got you just hold on okay and we will get in the air patroller and be safe" Chase said licking her causing her to blush

as chase and Skye were in the air patroller Zuma was trying his best to get away from the eagle and as he was about to lose it he was about to get in the air patrol the eagle was gonna grab him but luckly Chase shot tennis balls to distract it even more and zuma was able to get inside "thanks Chase that was close" Zuma said

back at the lookout everyone were looking at Skye and Chase "what" Chase asks "Why did you two leave in the first place" Rubble asks "oh well um no reason right chase" Skye asks him "right there is no reason why we left" Chase said Zuma was not happy because he knows that everyone else wanted to know their secret "I will tell them if you guys don't" Zuma said " don't you dare Zuma Rocky get him away before he thinks about it" Chase said " Come on Zuma lets go before chase gets mad at you" Rocky said as he drags Zuma away. "okay you two I need to talk to you alone so Rubblr will you excuse us for a few minutes" Ryder said "sure Ryder" Rubble said " What is it Ryder sir"" Chase asks "i want to know whats going on what secret are you keeping and how does Zuma know it" Ryder asks "were not hiding anything Ryder we promise" Skye said "okay well I will find out what's going on you got that" Ryder said as he walks away secretly going to Zuma to see if he will tell Ryder. "whew that was a close one huh" Chase said as he and Skye kissed.

with Ryder and Zuma "hey Zuma do you know what's going on with Chase and Skye" Ryder asks Zuma nods his head yes "well what is it pup" Ryder asks "i can't tell you Ryder Chase might hurt me" Zuma said " well that won't be allowed if he tries to hurt you come to me okay" Ryder said "okay Ryder I will" Zuma said "so" Ryder said "oh right they are dating Ryder" Zuma said "oh that might explain the kiss at mr. porters and thanks Zuma" Ryder said as he pets him

Chase and Skye decided to have some (fun) in Chase's pup house and as they were walking to the pup house Ryder stopped them. " hey Ryder what are you doing here" Chase asks "oh nothing what are you two up to" Ryder asks "what do you mean" Skye asks "I see you two were going to Chase's pup house is anything I should know of going on" Ryder asks "no Ryder sir Skye was just walking me to my pup house right Skye" right Chase" Skye said "its not time to go to bed yet though and I know what your hiding Chase" Ryder said " okay fine we are dating and um we were gonna you know" Chase said as he looks at Skye "I'm not mad guys I figured you two liked each other but don't take it too far okay" Ryder said "okay Ryder we won't" Skye said "can we go now Ryder" Chase asks "sure chase" Ryder says as he leaves Chase and Skye alone and they went to do what they wanted to do.

wow so a lot of things happened at once and I will update this when ever I just want to beable to have idea's in my mind before I write them and mess up the story.


	14. Chapter 14

hey I'm back and gonna update this story upload pups and the coma and my other stories I might post another one as well like a halloween speciel or something just something spooky so please review I feel like I'm losing reviewers on my stories I'm really over of what happened almost a year ago so I'm fine with you guys commenting on my videos I know I'm not that good but one thing is that my two in one tablet doesn't work anymore so I'm stuck with my regular tablet that has to stay charged and doesn't allow me to fix my mistakes. I'm glad I joined this site and I really hope you guys enjoy me as an author in stuff this is where I can just do what ever and I'm okay with what ever romance that anyone puts no matter what I'm just scared to do the same sex releationship now since that one time but I might do it again soon but not now anyway sorry to bore you with the note (more will be at the end)

So after Skye and Chase did what they wanted to do they took a nap and then got woken up by Zuma when it was time to eat dinner Chase wasn't amused at first and threw a pillow in his face but then woke up and nudged Skye so she could wake up as well and once they woke up they noticed that Zuma left witch to them was odd

" that's odd he usually makes fun of us when he sees us together" Chase said

"Maybe Rocky talked some sence into him to leave us alone" Skye said as she kissed him

" no I told Zuma to leave you two alone" Everest said

" how you know about us" Skye asks

" rocky told me and he also told me to keep an eye on Zuma while he went to the junkyard to get some things that would be useful for missions" Everest

" was Marshal okay with him around you" Chase asks

" of course I was chase and I see that there is a chance that Skye might have pups right" Marshal said

" oh not you Marshal and yes Maybe but we know that Ryder won't be happy" Chase said

" this is the first time you disobayed Ryders orders you know" Everest said

" I know but don't forget you two lied just to get alone time and then sneaking out when you were grounded" Skye said

Both Marshal and Everest knew she was right but having flames Ember and starlight was worth it to them and knew that they are safe with Jake right now since they wanted to be alone but not do anything then pick them up tomorrow

" anyway let's eat guys I'm really hungry and I have to beat rubble before he gets half the kibble" Everest said causing everyone to laugh

So the four of them went inside the lookout and only saw five bowls out all of them were out execpt Skye's and Chase's so they went up to Ryder to see whats up

" Ryder Sir where is our food" Chase said

" I want to talk to you two before you eat Zuma told me you two were sleeping together but I'm thinking you were doing something crazy even though I didn't want to allow that right Everest and Marshals pups are enough to take care of even though they are not here at the moment but still now we are gonna have to worry about more pups so Skye I am gonna take you over to Katies in two days to see if your gonna have pups or not I'm not angry with you guys I'm just upset that you disobeyed my orders to not do that okay" Ryder said

" sorry Ryder sir we were just happy with each other and I guess that's why Zuma left right away cause he knows not to spy on us or make fun of us but I don't think he should have the right to tell others" Chase said

" I think he did the right thing Chase" Rocky said ( he came back when Ryder was talking to them and that's what scared them

" ah oh hey rocky how many things did you get from the junk yard" Chase said

" a lot and I almost got thrown away since I am so dirty also had to save the birds cause they had the things around their necks that are dangerous I mean there was a lot of it that I could use to make things I even tidyed up the junk yard by seperating the things into piles" Rocky said

" of course you did rocky and anyway why do you think it was right of Zuma" Chase asks

" well he knew you guys are not allowed thoes kind of stuff and he also knows that Ryder wouldn't let us sleep together unless its outside or in tents not in our pup houses" Rocky said

Skye and Chase looked at each other and knew he was right and then the three went to eat dinner

After dinner was over and before it was time for bed Skye and Chase decided to have a pup pup boggie contest and played until they were called by Ryder

" okay pups time for bed Chase and Skye I want you two to sleep in your own pup houses okay please no sneaking around okay it might wake the other pups I mean it okay don't make me upset with you again all right" Ryder said

" okay Ryder Sir we won't don't worry" Chase said sluating

The next morning something terrible happens before they wake up

" okay I will let you guys choose what happens this will include of who gets captured by what ever (only chase and Skye can be the ones to choose to be captured I will allow up to five or more votes before the next chapter so please review or pm me if you have a account


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Chase went up to Skye and woke her up

" Skye wake up" Chase says

" Chase not right now I'm tired" Skye said as she rolls over

" please Skye wake up" Chase said and nudges her

That finally woke her up but she wasn't happy about it and threw her pillow at him right in the face then smacked him and goes in the lookout

Chase was surprised she smacked him but knows why since she wasn't ready to wake up and just follows her back to the lookout

" hey chase I was just about to call you to go in here what took you so long" Ryder asks

" sorry Ryder I got distracted after I woke skye up" Chase said

" oh okay and just to let you know you two are gonna watch Marshals and Everests kids while we go to the beach they don't want them to come so they asked if you two could watch them cause they know and I guess they want you two to know how its like to raise pups" Ryder said

Chase and Skye were shocked what were thoes two up to that made them want to go to the beach and they also know that two of them get hyper and sometimes if they are here they get worried that starlight might sleepwalk the same way as Marshal did before then they heard rocky and Rubble come in Zuma didn't because he doesn't want to get yelled at by chase and also he never got to take care of them before and he wonders if he's never trusted by taking care of them

" hey Rubble and rocky where's Zuma" Skye asks

" oh he doesn't want to come in because he's worried he's gonna interup you guys but I don't think he would" Rocky said

" yeah and also I think he's scared of you chase" Rubble said

" well I guess its because I yelled at him alot " Chase said

" well good luck with the pups expessly Starlight and Flames they cause a lot of troube so does Ember but not as much Flames gets so exicted that he always knocks my recycling and the trash and they end up together that is where I can tell the clumslyness comes from and the hyperness comes from Everest" Rocky said

" I agree and Starlight has the same problems execpt she alwas rides my skateboard and she might sleep skateboard soon like Marshal and we might not be awake for that" Rubble said

" what about Ember anything with her" Ryder asks

" not that I know of yet anyway I think she's trying to be good and I think she also wants Zuma to watch her I hear her bugging about wanting Zuma but we tell her that he can't watch her yet" Rocky said

" well I think that's one way cause when I told her that he can't she got upset and threw a pillow at me" Rubble said

" she didn't do that to me" Rocky said

Then Marshal Everest and the pups came

" Mom is Zuma finally gonna watch us cause I'm tired of staying at the lookout all day" Ember said

" no its gonna be chase and Skye today while we all including Zuma go to the beach" Everest said

" that's not FAIR" Ember said as she gets upset

" I told you you should of taken a nap" Marshal said

" I'm not tired" Ember said then she runs out of the lookout

" EMBER GET BACK HERE" Everest yells and that got her attention

" sorry we had to bring her like this she didn't take her nap like her brother and sister did" Everest said as she hands th two sleeping pups and a angry Ember to them

" its okay I'm sure we can handle them and what time would they wake up" Chase asks

" around 2 and also make sure to calm Ember down if she doesn't then its not gonna end good when the other two wake up also keep an eye on Starlight we had to catch her cause she was sleepwalking and keep rockys recyxling stuff and the trash away from Flames" Marshal said

" got it" Skye said

" I am gonna put my skateboard away and close my puphouse incase she tries to get it" Rubble said and does just that

So they all left including Zuma and Ember was clearly upset and tries to run off but chase uses his net to stop her and she starts to whimper and Skye goes right to her so Chase gets his net and does as well

" when is Zuma allowed to watch us" Ember asks

" why do you like him anyway" Chase asks

" he's really funny and I want to play with him the other two are just trying to keep my siblings under control I ask if they can play but one rocky says he wants to work on something and all rubble wants to do is watch tv and they also try to convence me and my brother and sister to do the same and I don't want to invent or watch tv Just want to play besides mom always tells us we need to be active and the only one I know who's active is Zuma besides my own parents" Ember said

" all don't worry we will let you three have fun" Skye said as she hugs Ember

" so how about after they wake up we go to the park" Chase said

" yes I would like that" Ember said

Okay the next chapter is when they take them to the park to play and then after that day would be over Skye gets a check up and also I know this is susposted to be up yesterday but I'm a little off right now and will try and get back on and also this is gonna make it to a ten chapters mark

Or so they though they would go to the park since someone Was spying on them and decides to take Skye

I was so carried away by writting this chapter that I forgot to put Skye getting taken away and you guys should know who does that by now and that will now be the next chapter well see ya this time on a saturday


	16. Chapter 16

Okay the reason why I haven't been updating is because of my tablet it really annoys me when I get it unplugged so I have to be really careful when I move when I type It this time I am really gonna try my best to upload and if I can't then I just can't upload everyday probably every other week execpt Monday whick is paw patrol school but everything else isgonna stay the same execpt I will have two days off since I am moving the one on Friday to Thursday and this story is gonna be on fridays next time and hopefully that will work better because I really need to think of how I want to write the stories and how I want to put them to make them really good

After two hours were up Starlight and flsmes were up and Ember told them they were going to the park with Chase and Skye

" you were trying to beg to have Zuma watch us were you" Flames asks

" um yeah so" Ember said

" well I don't think our parents trust him that much" Starlight said

" well one thing he was tired when he was teaching you to surf and you also shouldn't of sprayed him Flames" Ember said

" that doesn't mean anything sis" Flames said

" it does and i know it" Ember said as she walks away and gets Chase and Skye

Once she did they are headed towards the park and before the pups could go anywhere Skye was just taken into the woods Ember was really upset and threw a fit since they can't have fun and help save his girlfriend and tries to get out of it but gets a warning from chase that she won't beable to go to the park the next time they watch them and she stayed but still cried whitch made her siblings annoyed with her.

"Uh come on sereously your upset cause your not getting what you wanted sis you got to stop this I don't want to hear you complain cause we didn't do anything fun Skye is in danger that's why we are doing this and I'm sure if we save he in time we will beable to go to the park" Flames said

Ember was still upset " this is why I know Zuma would be more fun cause we wouldn't have to worry about anything else one thing I'm tired is being dragged to things we don't want to do like watch movies or work on projects with Junk" Ember said

" they are recycle materals sis not Junk I'm sure Rocky wouldn't want to hear you say that if you were in front of him" Starlight said

" I agree with Starlight Ember and I know they aren't fun but we can't do whatever we want were still pups" Flames said

Ember just layed on the ground not wanting to move any longer since chase didn't bring his truck into the woods but he had his gear with him then noticed that Ember wasn't following so he grabbed her and carried her as they walked while she tried to get away

Meanwhile with Skye

" who are you and why did you grab me" Skye asks

" you will never know who I am nor will you see me" the mystrous pup said

" well my boyfriend is gonna be here soon along with the pups we are watching and you will never get passed them" Skye said

The Mystrous pup laughed at her then smacked her in the face

Chase put Ember down and told her silings to keep her in place while he picks up the smell he tried to pick it up with her in his mouth but that didn't go so well and after he got the scent he knew who it was a golden retriever named kenny and that made him really mad since he remember Skye telling him about Kenny and how he just wants to be near her with no reasons after that he picked Ember up again and went to the cave

After 30 minutes he finally made it and went inside and saw Skye locked in a cage and tried to unlock it with his claws but got Zapped by a lazer by Kenny then he finally told Skye who he is

" Skye do you remember me now" Kenny asks

" K K Kenny why would you do this" Skye asks as she sees chase on the floor unconcious

" cause of my love for you Skye you know that right" Kenny asks

" I though I loved you but you didn't want me for me you wanted me cause you wanted pups from me" Skye said

" true and man that sherperd beat me to it I can tell your having pups miss but I will still do it since he's unconsious

Skipped time to Chase waking up and Kenny being done with Skye

When they were done and Chase woke up Skye tried her best to not look in pain since she really got hurt by him but it didn't last long since she passed out and he ran towards her and growled at Kenny

" what did you do to her" Chase asks as Skye was on the floor

" oh I had some fun with her a lot of fun" Kenny said

this was it for Chase and he attacked Kenny by biting him and kicking him hard knocking him out got Skye and left the cave with the pups since they were outside of it boared out of their minds then went back to the lookout only to find that the others were already back and Katie was also There and have Skye a check up and asked Chase if he did it with her again and he told her another pup did it " so she is defenily having pups but there might be more inside her since a stray did it to her as well" Katie said

" so she's gonna have them at diffrent times" Chase asks

" I'm not sure but I'm gonna check in two weeks to Be sure and if the others aren't big enoug then well know but they would only be a week later" Katie said

" well we can have the ones you and Skye are planning on havinf but the others are gonna have to go" Ryder said

" oh and right now there are two pups" Katie said that was when Skye woke up and looked at Chase

" Chase I'm really sorry" Skye said

" hun its not your fault" Chase said

" he you know did it with me im scared Chase really scared" Skye said as she cries

" well Skye your gonna have two pups right now gonna be more later but if not then our safe" Katie said

"You mean I am gonna have more with Kenny but I don't want to" Skye said

" well I don't know what to do I'm worried if I do it now then it will hurt the two you already have" Katie said

Okay that's gonna be the end of this chapter and hope to see you guys friday


End file.
